Kantai Collection: The Relinquished Effect
by 1st Lt. Wipeout
Summary: My first go at using Japanese ends(?) (Eg -san, -neesan, -senpai) Its a global event as fleet girls and boys from all over the globe gather for the largest operation yet! Please review if you want more! DEAD
1. Introduction

**Hello everybody and thank you for chosing this story to read! Now, if you have decided to look at my profile and stories, you would have realized that I have quite a few stories that I have not finished. Also, to my peeps who waited for the the other Kancolle Xover, Kantai Collection: The Lost Files, I will continue it, just had a writers block on the HALO implementations. While this story will have a somewhat similar story playout, there will be no UNSC. Names from HALO itself may appear as tributes. (E.g. Heavy Cruiser Cortana.) That is all for this introduction.**

 **DISCLAIMER! – I do not own Kantai Collection or its affiliated parties.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

JAPANESE NAVAL HEADQUARTERS  
1000 Hours, 23/07/1995  
MEETING HALL 1

"Right, if there are no more questions or concerns, this meeting is ajourned!" The Japanese Minister of Defense says as he stood up. Around him, the assembly of the world's ministers got up to leave. He sighed as he felt the pressure of delivering leave him but tensed up once more when he noticed someone walk up to him. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"My name is Malcom Jergon, I am the Secretary-General of the United Nations Security Council. I need to talk to you, minister. In private, if you will." The tall man said as he gestures to the door.

"Of course, General! Please, follow me, we can talk in the private meeting room!" The minister replies as he begins his brisk walk to the room. Malcom just followed with as much ease and speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take a seat, General." The minister says as he gestures to chair as he sat at the opposite side. "Now, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

"Straight to the point, eh? It's simple, we, the UNSC are willing to support this operation with our own fleet. A small one, to be sure, but a fleet nonetheless. We, the UN are a peacekeeping force and im sure you know this well. We wish to keep the peace between us, humans and the Abyssals. My fleet will, no doubt try to prevent the fighting more than they will try to fight. They are trained that way. They will try a diplomatic approach before a suppression tactic so I ask that you be patient with them." Malcom replied crisply. He knew that the minister could not refuse as they are part of the UN themselves. It was just a precaution after all, Japanese Admirals were known to scrap fleet girls who were even slight inefficient.

The Japanese Minister nodded in understanding. "Yes. I will get it done. The Admiral-in-charge of the Shigan Naval Base shall be informed."

"Another thing, minister, tactical command of the UN ships will go to the UN Fleet Commander, but standard sorties will still be under the stationed Admiral." Malcom said, slightly threatening.

"Can do, sir. We will see your ships within the week?" Minister replied with as much calm as he could muster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SHIGAN NAVAL DISTRICT  
0700 HOURS, 25/07/1995  
NAVAL BASE MAIN GATE

3 people walked into the base. From their faces, they aren't very impressed. 1 male and 2 females. The male was tall, around 1.8m, with a large frame. The females were both in the shorter ranges, about 1.5m with small frames. All 3 of them wore a white Naval Uniform. The females had a single gold bar on their shoulder pads and 4 medals pinned. The male had a single silver star on his shoulder pads and on his hat.

"Looks like we've finally reached. Lets head over to the Admiral's office." The man says as he begins walking into the compound. The 2 girls behind him flanked him and continued the walk. The man stopped when he noticed another man walking towards them. This man was wearing a similar uniform but he had 4 stars instead of 1.

The trio stopped and saluted at the man. "Sir! I am Charles Hood, nameship of the Charles Hood-class Swift Aviation Battlecrusier. Reporting as ordered!"

The 2 girls followed suit. "I am Kerry, Nameship of the Kerry-class Special Destroyer!"

"I am Corus, Nameship of the Corus-class Missile Cruiser."

"At ease. I am Admiral Hoshio, I will be your admiral as per orders. Don't worry, admiral, I wont try to undermine your command. Just know that I am still your superior officer here." Hoshio replied in turn with them. "Now, do you prefer to be in a single room? Or do you wish to stick together?"

The trio looked at each other briefly and agreed that they would get a single room. "We'll take the one, sir."

"Excellent! If you will, please report to my secretary, she is currently at the parade square assembling the ships." Hoshio says as he begins walking away.

Saluting, the trio quickly walked over to the parade square. Upon arrival, a lady with a clipboard asked them, "Oh hello! Welcome to Shigan Naval Base! Now, which country are you from?"

"We are from US but we are representing the United Nations Security Council." Charles replied.

"Oh! Of course, please forgive me, I didn't know. Please, one line this way, next to the US representatives. I am Nagato, by the way." Nagato said as she points to the currently assembled ships.

Nodding, the trio lined up and stood at attention. The line next to them was long, consisting of 10 people, 3 of which were male. The one up front talked to Charles. "So, US ship? But I don't know you… are a special?"

"I am, in a way. The only one of my kind." Charles replied ridgidly.

"Oh? What's your class? And type? Im Iowa, by the way, Nameship of the Iowa-class Battleship. My USN rank is Captain." Iowa asked.

"My name is Charles Hood, nameship of the Charles Hood-class Swift Aviation Battlecrusier. My rank is Rear Admiral. You can call me Charles though." Charles replied.

"Oh, im sorry sir, meant not disrespect when I questioned you openly." Iowa said as he turned to salute him.

"It's ok, you didn't know. Besides, im not your CO anyway. The Admiral on-base is. Think nothing of it, captain. Relax and wait for your orders. Just do that and we'll get along just fine." Charles said as he returned the salute.

They both snapped to attention when they noticed the fleet secretary, Nagato, standing up on a podium. "Right! As you all know, I am Nagato, the fleet secretary of this naval base. I know that a few of you may be of higher rank but please bear with me. Today, I welcome all of you from around the world to the Shigan Naval Base. From today on, this base shall become your home until the operation is over. I expect each and every one of you to respect one another and hopefully even consider each other as family. Now, the sleeping arrangements have been made and the sign will be posted up on this board here."

Nagato took a deep breath before stating out the next part. "And here's the hard part…" she muttered before continuing. "Now, here is the roster for your sorties. Please follow them as they have all been thought out by each of your admirals. I understand that some of you may be dissapointed but please understand that these are all set according to your skills. Thank you for your time and rest up. We have a big day tomorrow." With that, Nagato ended the assembly with a salute. The rest of the assembly returned the salute before dispersing to check the board.

Charles nodded as Iowa waved him good night. The trio walked to the foreign ships dorm and got to their room. Opening the door, they looked in. The room was simple, beige wallpaper and an oak floor. Bunk beds stacked on the left side corner of the room and a small rise in the middle of the room for food, meetings and such. A door on the right lead to a bathroom complete with a shower, a toilet and a sink. A small desk in the room appeared to have a small hamper filled with sweets and fuel. Charles turned to the 2 girls and released them from duty.

He walked into the bathroom and changed. Looking into the mirror, he sees scars, past and present, physical and mental. Shaking his head to clear his thought he mutters, "Tomorrow is a new day…"


	3. Chapter 2: I'm not a monster, am I?

SHIGAN NAVAL BASE  
0700 HOURS, 26/07/1995  
FOREIGNER ROOM 1

At 0700 hours sharp, all 3 UN units woke up. Everything is structured. Each person had a 15 minutes window to ready for the day. Once all 3 people had been dressed in their blue camoflauge combat fatigues and ready, they all walked out and headed to a place called 'Mamiya's'. Their sharp attire and flank-like escorts caused most to steer clear from the trio. That was until Iowa and his band of 7 other people met up with him.

"Morning, sir! I hope you found the room satisfactory, cause we ours was the best we've had since we began to serve. Hello you two!" Captain Iowa said as he met the trio.

Kerry and Corus saluted before returning to ease. "Morning to you too, Iowa. Thanks, the room was pretty well. Where, may I ask, are you headed off to this morning?"

"Ah ha ha ha! I'm headed to this place called 'Mamiya's'. Said we'd get breakfast there." Iowa replied, laughing. "Say, what's with the camo? "

Charles shook his head as he replied. "It's UN protocol. If we are on duty but not sortie-ing, we are to wear combat fatigues at all times. Also, this means we are permitted to be armed."

"Armed? You mean you have a loaded weapon on you?" Iowa asks, taken aback.

"Yes, standard issue for UN Fleet units, our CZ75 Automatic directly translate to our 40mm Anti-Aircraft guns. Why, are you not armed as well?" Charles replies, taking out his gun. He unloads it before handing it over to Iowa who wanted to inspect the gun.

Iowa hums as he looks at the gun. He takes out his vintage Colt 1911 from his hidden holster, unloads it and exchanges it with Charles. "That 1911 has been with me since I was commisioned. Directs to one of my 12.7cm guns."

Charles, who took the vintage, quietly inspects it. Pulling the trigger a couple times, he realizes that the weapon has seen much action. They returned each other's guns before heading off to Mamiya's in their respective groups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio walks up to the roster signboard. Reading the board, he notices that while they are still in the same unit, they have 4 Japanese ship girls along with Iowa and another from his group. 1st Advanced Fleet. He was to be the flagship. Fleet consists of 1 Swift Aviation Battlecruiser, 1 Battleship, 1 Missile Crusier, 5 Destroyers and 1 Light Aircraft Carrier. In that same order with rank and name, Rear Admiral Charles Hood, Captain Iowa, Ensign Corus, Ensign Kerry, no-rank Fubuki, no-rank Yuudachi, no-rank Shimakaze, 3rd Warrant Officer De Haven and no-rank Ryuujou.

" _Hmm… this is going to be difficult…my AF-77 with her Type '0' M-52? Perhaps I shouldn't even bother launching, don't want to steal the show after all."_ Charles mused. He looked back at the board to notice that they were supposed to meet at the Briefing Room at 0930 hours, he checked his pocket watch. " _Oh, its already 0926 hours, best run to the spot."_ He motioned to his teammates and ran for the building. At precisely 0931 hours, they reached the doorway. Opening it, he noticed that the Japanese girls are already in there while his American comrades have yet to show up. So being the gentleman he was, he made his way over and greeted them.

"Ah, hello there. I am Charles Hood, nameship of the Charles Hood-class Swift Aviation Battlecrusier. It's nice to meet you." Charles said as he saluted.

3 of the 4 girls returned the salute while the last one just gave a half-hearted 2-finger wave. "Hi! I'm Fubuki, nameship of the Fubuki-class Special Destroyer!"

"I'm Yuudachi, fourth ship of the Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer."

"I am Shimakaze, the Shimakaze-class ship that was developed as the pinnacle of destroyer type ships."

"Light aircraft carrier, Ryuujou! But, launching carrier planes one-after-another makes me a proper carrier, ya know! Say, who are your friends there? Come on, introduce yer self!"

On that que, both Kerry and Corus looked at their CO. On his nod, they too introduced themselves. "Kerry, nameship of the Kerry-class Destroyer."

"I am Corus, nameship of the Corus-class missile crusier."

"Eh? Missile crusier? Whatcha mean?" Ryuujou asked

"It means I carry ship-to-ship and ship-to-air missiles for long to medium range combat." Corus replies before her eyes widened when she realised she spoke without permission. Her eyes darted to her CO for a moment see how deep in trouble she is. But what she saw was different. Normally, if someone was to talk out of line back at the UN Base, they'd be sent to the brig immediately. Here, though, she saw warmth in his eyes, as if encouraging her to keep going and open up a bit. Her own eyes sparkled. Without her realizing it, Ryuujou noticed her behaviour and looked closely at her. "Ehm… you're not in trouble now, are ya?"

Corus, who noticed this turned and was about to say something when the door to the room opened once more and in came the other 2 ships. Iowa, who tried his best to stay upright and his teammate who appeared to be really flustered.

"Haa… sorry im late! I forgot about the meeting, luckily, I had Haven here to remind me. Hello everyone! I am Iowa, nameship of the Iowa-class Battleship! This lovely lady over here is De Haven! She's the 2nd ship of the Allen M. Sumner-class Destroyers!" Iowa said as he poked the girl.

Charles looks sternly at Iowa making him cringe and rub his neck. "I'll need an explaination later, Iowa." He said quietly so only Iowa could hear.

"Now then! Since we're all here, what do we do now?" Ryuujou says as she lies down one the table.

"You could get off the table for starters." Someone said from beyond the door. When the door opened, it revealed the secretary ship of the base, Nagato. The entire Fleet lined up neatly in front of the table where Nagato stood. Ryuujou called a salute and all of them promptly saluted.

"Now then, first off, thank you for coming in today for this meeting. The only reason why you have this meeting is because this fleet contains 2 of the world's most powerful warships." Nagato says as she nods at Charles and Iowa. "Ryuujou-san, I know you are the longest serving ship here but I need you to respect the orders of theirs, ok?"

"Ah, ok, fine." She replied nonchalantly.

"Right, so in order for us to get a feel of your fleet's effectiveness, we have created an assault course for all of you to try out. The excersise will be held at 1500 hours today at the docks. Please don't be late. Also attach your rigging before hand. That is all, thank you." Nagato finishes. She holds Charles back for a bit while motioning for the others to shoo. The 2 UN girls looked back when they noticed their CO not following. At his nod, however, they continued walking with their Japanese fleetmates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once all of them were out of sight, Nagato lets go of the man. "Look Admiral. Im going to tell you this once, you don't have to salute to me. I am not your CO and I sure as hell am not ever going to be. I can clearly see you being awkward when you salute to us as we are of lesser rank."

"Nagato… you're wrong there. I do not fidget and be all awkward-like because of rank. Hell that has nothing to do with it. Im like this as I realized just how many of you I have sunk in the past. I feel shame when I realise that we who were once enemies have no rejoined as allies. You know Akatsuki? The mysterious torpedo that supposedly sunk her? That was me. The american submarine never existed, it was a cover up. There are many more, you know? So many… but now, when I see this, happy, young people? I feel like a monster. Nothing less, maybe more. My superiors told me that it was my duty but, I don't know anymore." Charles says as he sinks to the floor. Nagato sat down next to him, listening intently at his story. "What do you think of me, Nagato? I know we just met, but knowing what I have done to your comrades, what do you think?"

"I…don't know what to say… Admiral, I am a warship and I'd hate anyone who would hurt my family. But this is war, I understand that this is normal when its war. And… I don't hate you, Admiral…" Nagato replied softly. She shakes her head before standing up. "Come on, Admiral. Up you go, you should go grab some food before the excersie today. Lets see if you perform as well as your name suggests."

Charles nods to Nagato before walking out of the room. He looks back once before heading off to 'Mamiya's'.

 **And that's the end of this chapter folks! I do hope you like it cause it takes me over 2 hours or so just to type this in. Combined with my busy schooling schedule, I don't quite have time for stories anymore, ya know? Welp! See ya next chapter and please review!**


End file.
